Oh, Great Starclan!
by Wildmadcat
Summary: This is my first proper FanFic! I'm So happy! Go ham with he reviews! It's basically about a girl, Taylor, who has cat like qualities and some cat-men take her away through a tunnel and into the warrior world! Join her on her journey in the Warrior world! P.S Also time goes faster in the warrior world. So she could be in there for 1 year and come out into reality a second later! :)
1. Chapter 1

My ear was twitching. I felt it. My freak ears were twitching! AGH! Why does this always happen to me?! Ok, let's flash back.

_I walk into school and the bell rings, "EEP!" I run to my first class, juggling my books and thinking of multiple things at once. When's the next Warrior cat meeting? Ah yeah, the club agreed to meet this weekend! IO got to brush up on my fighting moves, my stealth is good but what about my hunting... Haven't gone for a proper run for a while.. Left turn! I sweep into my home room and stand doubled over, panting hard. "Hat? Diary?" I look up at my home room teacher and face palm myself with a loud grunt. "Sorry..." and he raises an eye brow and taps his IPad. "Detention. C6 big lunch, don't argue! Or you'll get a Thursday." He said the second part as my mouth opened to protest. I close my mouth and take my seat, well aware of everyone else in the room staring at me. I stare back at another grade eighter, and growl, "what!" He snaps his head back to his books and fumbles with his pencil case. Adam, who happens to be in my class for all my main subjects reaches for my head, wide eyed and staring. I flinch back and he pulls away his hand. "Ears..." He says and he looks behind me. "T-tail..." I was about to make a snappy remark that, 'Yes we all have ears.' when he says tail. I'm confused by that but Adam's always being a retard so I ignore him and listen to the home room teacher, who is now, reading out the notices. We have, apparently, got a disco this weekend in the basketball court. It was Wednesday and up first I had... English and Religion... I head up the hill to my first class seething. The orange cat behind the building meows and I, being a total cat girl, meow back to which he replies with that purr of his. Ever since my cat died, the cat of which I had been waiting for, for most of my life, I had become quite a bit more violent and snappy. Every time I think of him I feel tears spring up behind my eyes. ((OOC: there they are...)) "Huh! That is so weird. What a freak! She can talk to cats!" I spin around and glare at Brandon Blue. He is the last person I would ever have wanted to see. I stop glaring at him and give him the most dazzling smile one could have seen, my old smile from before Sarge, my cat, died. He blushes and mumbles something to his friends and walks away. The movement period goes and I meow a goodbye to my only friend and walk up the steps toward Religion. I enter the room and scan it. I see a guy from one of my old primary schools but I ignore him and scan for any loners, seeing a hunched over, sad, ruff looking guy I head towards him and smile that smile of mine. His mouth twitches slightly and I stare at his blue eyes and giggle. He breaks out into a smile and at the end of the class he opens up to me and we act like we have known each other for years. We head off to English and that guy from my primary school comes to walk beside me. On my other side is the new friend I made, his names Blake. "Hey Dean!" I say and the Jordan replies," HeyTaylor, can I sit with you guys?" _

So that's what I do generally. I smile, giggle, introduce myself and keep my voice happy. People tend to open themselves up like that. I am that one person who makes the loners and outcasts feel safe. Secure, happy, and wanted. Like they fit in. Then later when I see someone being bullied this happens,

"_Shut up *****! Like you'd know! Don't try to tease me! I'll make your life hell! Hey! EVERYONE! Jasmine has something she wants me to tell you!" That girl Amy is at it again. She smirks and the girl beside her clutches her books wide eyed, "On camp last year-"She didn't get far. I step in front of Amy and stare straight into her eyes. I'm smiling and she won't meet my gaze. Her eyes slip past me and look above my head or past my ears. Tell tale sign of a liar or a social insecure person who leads through fear. I tilt my head and say in my light, kind voice, "something wrong?" I look over my shoulder and smile reassuringly at Jasmine. She nods and runs off as my gaze slips back to abbey, who by now, is surrounded by her followers. "Yes. That **** is-_teasing_ me." I nod and smile again, "You mean _challenging, or standing up to _you? I thought as much. How about we take a walk..." I grab her shirt and take her up the hill. "You guys stay here and if you don't..." I trail off letting some menace creep into my voice. The group look at their feet and Amy's best friend steps forward, her eyes on fire. I nod signalling her to come with. I know these girls, you have to take down their leader in front of their 'second in command' so they don't try to rise up. I look around and meow. I follow it up with a hiss and a warning growl. I'm still looking at Amy and she flinches back at the perfect imitations. Oscar, the cat, and his two buddies walk toward me with their fur bristling. Ones coat is short; jet black and matted, the others is a dark gray with a lighter gray belly. Oscars white belly is sparkling and they all arch their backs and hiss and spit. I jerk my head towards them and my smile disappears. It's replaced by a very grim smile. The posh girls are all extremely disgusted by cats. Amy screams and tries to scrabble at my fingers around her collar but my grips iron. My nails pierce the shirt and she stops scrabbling. Arianna tries to step towards me but i turn on her and punch her with a straight blow with my left hand. She didn't see it because my reflexes are quick and she's never been punched before. Then you add the fact she knows I'm right handed she stumbled back. I had hit her hard enough so she didn't come any closer but not hard enough to knock her out. Though it's easily within my limits to do so. Amy stares wide eyed at her friend and I shake her. "Now. What's the _problem?" _She shakes her head and I don't like it. My brown cat ears emerge from my brunette hair and she stares. She is so frightened that she couldn't summon the power to scream. My FLUFFY TAIL ((?!)) also pops out and the mist falls away from it. The top of the tail is brown but near the ends of the long fur it turns white. My tail lashes and she croaks, "It won't happen again!" I nod and I said, "Some how... I just don't believe that.. I wonder why. Let's just seal the deal by knocking the tools on the head. Shall we?" my voice is sweat and she relaxes and nods not knowing exactly what I meant by 'tools' and thinking I was letting her off. Wrong. I can see Arianna staring wide eyed at my tail. And I smile again, revealing sharp teeth. The three cats flank me and I decide to excuse the cats, thanking them for their help in scaring the girls and the walk away purring happily at having the leader, as they think of me, thank them and need them. I sigh at the three of them and throw another straight punch at Amy followed by a side cut with my right hand. I pivot and throw a solid, one blow, and knockout punch at Arianna who drops to the pavement. I turn dusting off my hands of and the mist hides my tail and my ears. I step delicately over the two girls knowing they will wake up before lunch ends and satisfied they won't act up again. _

So after a year there it became common fact I was.. 'Different' so I wasn't surprised when men in black suits broke down the door in the middle of my math lesson and declared they were taking me away. I stood up and sized the men up. Since I myself was using the mist it was of no surprise I could see that they had tails, ears, and fangs. But to all the rest of the students they looked like normal men in black business suits. I said my goodbyes and headed with them. They took me up the hill where, Oscar, Smoky, and Fang sat waiting. I reframed from meowing at them and looked at the guys beside me. Cat men. I shrug not thinking it was weird at all. Two hours later the five of us arrived in a clearing that looked suspiciously familiar. We walked through a strange tunnel and I felt myself shrinking. That was where I fainted. I woke up in a comfortable nest that smelt suspiciously like moss. I looked down with a small shriek. I was staring at a set of paws. I moved them and realised they were my own. I stood up and looked around. Oh gosh. I was in the Thunderclan medicine cat den.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart is thumping and i stand up with a sudden jolt of realisation.

"I am a cat?!" I'm about to run out of the den when a fluffy tail stops me. I whip around and see a torte she-cat standing in front of me.

"Settle down! You've just woken up from an extremely long sleep. We weren't sure whether you were sleeping or dead so when we checked your heart, we were rather surprised to find you alive..."

She rambles on about my unknown 'condition', but I'm not listening. I'm staring, wide eyed around the den and I interrupt her when she is in the middle of a speech about how happy the clan will be to know that their leader's daughter is alive and safe-

"Wait leaders daughter?!" she looks at me as if I'm some kind of strange mutation. She isn't too far from the mark. I was a cat like person now I _am_ a cat. I walk over to the pond and stare down at my reflection.

"Yes, you are the leader's daughter... right?" She giggles nervously and I nod my head slightly.

"Sure..." I still study the beautiful reflection in the water. I'm looking at a cat way too beautiful to be me. She is a light brown tabby; long fur and neat. Her emerald green eyes are staring back at me with an awed expression in them. Slowly the cat winked, a dazzling smile on her fragile looking face and then it shimmers to changes back to my face. The reflection looks the same just with my reaction mirrored on it. I start smiling and realise how beautiful the smile looks. It's exactly the same as the cat who was in the water. Just as my eyes, mouth, pelt, fluffy tail all look the same. I step back from the water and the medicine cats shoulders sag in relief.

"I thought for a moment... That smile is definitely yours!" She straightens up and comes to inspect my pelt. The tabby markings are beautifully tide by my white chest and belly. The under of my tail is white as well. The inside of my ears a white and my teeth a pearl.

"Not a hair out of place." She smiles, content. I smile too, but only because I'm happy that I am the leader's daughter from my favourite book series. Although I don't recognise this cat so I assume this is before the book series. The den looks like it's out of the old forest.

"Can I go out now?" a name suddenly pops into my name and I instinctively say it, "Stop fussing Minty!" I push her face away with my white mitten and she laughs,

"OK. OK. I will. Yes Willow, you may." My eyes light up with joy and I scrabble to my feet. "But be careful!" she yowls after me,

"When am I not?" comes my reply. While I was looking in the reflection it felt as though all Willow's memories flooded into my brain, all her feelings, all her experiences. For some reason it felt as though I was sharing mine with her. I shrug it off and pelt out the medicine dens entrance. A run straight into a chest and my heart starts pounding as Willowpaws crush's scent envelopes me. A vibration erupts from the tom's chest and I realise he is purring. I step back and shuffle my paws. My head is looking at my paws but I feel it tilted up and suddenly I'm staring at the most beautiful tom I've _ever_ seen. He is black with short fur and green eyes like mine. His chest is pure white and it runs under his belly and ends where his tail starts. His tail is quite long, and it moves gracefully through the air as he studies me, a playful light in his eyes,

"Sleep long enough?" he asked tilting his head slightly and shutting his eyes. I murmur my reply unable to find words.

"Come on Willowpaw! Don't be like that!" I whip my head around to see a white she cat with ice like eyes stalking towards us. I immediately step back and she takes her usual spot beside the tom.

"Nightpaw and I have some training to do." She scowled at me,

_Hands off. He's mine, _They seemed to say.I nodded but Nightpaw rolled his eyes to Starclan and said a prayer,

"Snowpaw. I don't recall becoming a possession and I also don't remember agreeing to that at all. Plus," he smiled at me and said,"Willowpaw just got out of a very bad condition. I don't like seeing her alone." I flinch. There it was again, 'condition'. I'm really starting to hate that word. He sees me flinch and asks in a worried tone,

"Are you OK?" He leans forward but suddenly Snowpaw shoots in front of him and stares into my eyes,

"She's fine, aren't you? I think it was just a bit of moss." She pushes him away and with a sigh he allows her,

"I'll see you later Willowpaw."

"M-mm." Was all I could manage and I shuffled my paws feeling tears well up.

_What happened to leaders' daughter? That piece of foxdung! I'll show her, she needs to show me respect. I love that tom and she can't stop me! I'll show her. I'll spend time with him! Just watch this space! _

I bring my head up and say with a smile,

"I'm so OK, I would like to come with you! Of course only if that's OK with you guys?" Snowpaw opens her mouth to speak, but Nightpaw's head whips around and he purrs,

"Sure!" I smile, meeting the daggers that Snowpaw is glaring at me.

_Challenge accepted._

I pad off talking happily with Nightpaw while Snowpaw drags her paws and plans her next move against me.

o~0~O~0~o

Meanwhile the real Willowpaw is hanging out with my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know my chapters are short and I'm sorry for such a long time between the second and first chapter, i had a writing block halfway through the second chapter... I'll try not to let it happen again. I find if I keep the chapters short I have more ideas, but if you have an idea please write it down! Stay Wild and enjoy!**

Willowpaw looked around the school grounds and stood up. She was standing in a white uniform with a light blue ribbon around her neck. She tried to purr and found she couldn't. She tried to flick her ears. She couldn't. Irritated she tried to lash her tail. She didn't have one.

"What is this madness?!"

She turned in circles not believing her beautiful tail wasn't there. She walked up to a school building and cried out when she realised she looked like a twoleg. The exact twoleg breed she was meant to despise. She walked elegantly, if clumsy at first. She seemed to glide across the ground. She looked at her back, her front and her sides.

"What?! What is that?!" She looked down at her chest before realising there were girls laughing at her. Agh. Her sharp ears caught snatches of their conversation,

"Weirdo... Knew there had to be one..."

She blushed glad she could at least accomplish _embarrassment. _

_I can understand twolegs... I can understand twolegs!_

She walked quickly away and tucked her dark brown, dead straight hair behind her ear. Her darker highlights seemed to shine in the sunlight and she started to feel hot. It was summer and she was hot. The bell rang and she jumped.

"AGHAGAHGH!" Her heart pounded against her rib cage and she was sure her clanmates could hear it even from another world. She had swapped places with a twoleg. Her head ached and for a moment she thought she had a headache, and then she dropped to the floor of the veranda and clutched her head. Her eyes were clenched shut as memories flashed through it.

"OW!" She moaned as it felt like two enemies were clawing at her from inside and she couldn't fight against it. She sat with her legs out to either side of her bent at her knees with her feet a few centimetres from her backside. She dropped the books she had been carrying and yelped in pain as the memories finally finished. She gasped and breathed heavily. Willow felt a strong hand clasp around her arm and she was pulled to her feet. She leaned against the shoulder of her supporter not caring who it was as he guided her away from the school block and towards the lunch area. Her nose picked up the smell of meat and her mouth momentarily filled with saliva as they passed it. She sighed and clang to her supporters arm tighter as she felt her legs failing her.

"You alright? You seem a bit weak... Hey, you look sort of like... No, she's gone..."

The voice sounded familiar and Willow ran through her memories given to her and realised with an inward jolt it was _my _crush.

_Oh Great StarClan I know you can't reach me here, but still I beg for you to lend me power. _

Too weak to respond Willow shrugged, her eyes were still closed and so she felt herself going to sleep. Though she was still walking. She suddenly _did _fall asleep and the guy dropped to catch her. He cradled her taking care so no one could look up her skirt. She clutched at his shirt and heat rose to his cheeks. He looked away from her and resisted the instinctive jerking movement as she pulled herself closer to his chest.

"Taylor..."

He took her to the back of the school so no one would see him carrying her. From there he headed to the roof, not caring for classes. The bell rang and halfway through last period she woke up. A breeze ruffled her hair and the long light blue ribbon around her neck blew gently. Her head was on his lap and he was leaning against a wall. She jolted up and his hand moved from her head.

"You took your time."

She blushed and looked out over the roof.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

Unconsciously she said,

"Willow-"her eyes widened as she almost said 'paw' at the end. She turned and saw him nodding,

"That suits you." He stayed where he was as she moved towards the edge of the roof. The edge had a fifty centimetre wall on it so she didn't fall off, though she had confidence her balance wouldn't allow that even if it wasn't there.

"Kakoi!" The word came to her memory as she saw the view of the school. She turned and smiled at the guy, he smiled back and asked,

"What's that mean? I'm guessing it's Japanese."

She nodded, "It means cool."

He stood and the breeze moved his dark blonde hair. His blue eyes watched her and she turned around. The wind grew stronger and he guarded her from it so it wouldn't blow up her skirt.

"How long have you been at this school for?"

"Just arrived."

"Mm." Was his only answer. Willow didn't find it suspicious because she was too busy watching the way the trees moved and thinking of her home.

"We should take the rest of the day off." He said this as he studied the town in the distance. She nodded and said,

"Sounds like fun!"

They ran down to the car park and he took her through the gate and into the nearby park.

"I'll pay so where do you want to go?" He said.

"How about... We get some food?" She was hungry and she said, "Then we can watch a movie!"

His eyes let a playful light touched them, 

"A date it is! Let me spoil you then."

She couldn't stop smiling until she returned home that night. He walked her home to a house that must have been Taylors.

_Guess I must be a cousin or something..._

**AN: that she is... Instead of being Taylor she is a cousin that came to stay.**

**Thank you for reading! Pease review and if you have a suggestion please type it down and I'll see what I can do!**

**Stay Wild!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please enjoy and read & review, if you would like to request a side story or have an idea to share please review I love to hear from my viewers and would like to stay in touch!**

Somehow, I end up finding multiple hidden rabbit holes and an old badger set that I'm able to fall into. I scowl as I walk into another hole. I glance at Snowpaw who has both front paws covering her mouth. She's hunched over and trembling. Not in terror like I would have preferred either. She's rocking back and forth on her haunches, her tail twitching along with her ears. I'm about to snap something at her but I'm suddenly picked up and am being asked by the very handsome tom who is accompanying us if I'm all right. His eyes are filled with worry and I can't help but play on my injury.

"It really hurts..."

"Is there something I should do?"

"I-I think the darkness that comforts me is almost here."

"Willowpaw!"

"I can see the light!"

"Don't say things like that!"

"I'M DOWN!" I relax my head and say, "Go on without me..."

Snowpaw whips around and shoves his paws away from me.

"She's fine you half witted goon."

He stares at her, "Obviously not!"

"You're so blind!"

He stands up as his pelt bristles and I'm tempted to see if he was going to defend me but I can't help feeling 'guilty...' I hate that feeling. Bah! Rid it off my hands and rid society of it. I sigh inwardly and stand up.

"I'm OK, but I think I'll take it easy."

He stops and his fur lies flat as he turns to me, "Don't exert yourself too much."

I smile at him and he smiles back. Snowpaw steps between us and I glare at her, "I won't."

Later when we were all sitting in a tree after practicing our tree skimming, Nightpaw headed away to find some prey. As he climbed down the tree and out into the forest Snowpaw sighs and says,

"This is stupid but I'm really sorry for all the traps..."

"You mean like the rabbit holes, the badger set, the fox cub, the dogs, the twolegs, the brambles, the-"

"Yes all those plus the ones we don't need to mention."

"Yeah well I'm sorry for saying those things to you and shoving you out of the tree..."

"It's ok... Wait you didn't-"

I shove her off her branch and follow her slowly falling body as she screams and I yell horrible things at her. She lands and stays down on her side.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder..." she says as she finally gets air in her lungs.

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows in the comic expression of 'am I meant to care?'.

She moves her head in an attempt to nod.

"I deserved that."

"Yep. You sure did."

"This isn't over right?"

"Not one bit."

"Mmm-K"

Nightpaw suddenly bursts into the clearing and yelps as we start laughing. I help her up though we both know this friendship can only last for long. Tomorrow we're at war again.

I stretch in happiness at my dream I had last night. Though I'm sad my dream can't continue. After yesterday's kafuffle I had dreamt that Snowpaw had been sent away and Nightpaw and I had lived happily ever-

"Get off my tail!"

After... Yeah I don't see that happening anytime soon. I sigh and stick out my tongue in mock concentration as I try to focus all my weight to my butt. It seems to work because Snowpaw starts screeching in pain. I stifle a giggle and a light snore coming from a corner in our apprentice den. We both stand up. Well, at least Snowpaw tries to stand up, fails as her tails still stuck underneath my backside, yowls, and then as I laugh and stand up I get a good CRACK over the ear. We rush over to Nightpaw who's light snores seem to fascinate us. We are both studying his fluffy belly fur when Snowpaw and I look up. Our noses are close and we slam each other's foreheads together and say in unison,

"He'll be mine!"

We glare at the other and I say,

"Best girl wins?"

"Yep."

"..."

"..."

"I can clean out the elder's den faster than you."

"Bring it on."

We break apart and momentarily forget about Nightpaw. Our tails slash him in the face and he jolts awake trying to bat them away. He watches in resigned silence as Snowpaw and I run neck and neck out. Two hours later we start on the next competition, the nursery den. Then the next one, the most prey, and the next one and the next and the next until finally we have to resign to small competitions such as 'who can keep the moss ball in the air for the longest', or a staring contest. We are in the middle of a moss ball contest when Nightpaw knocks both off course and yells, "STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Both of us she-cats stop immediately.

"What is it?"

"WHAT IS IT? THE WHOLE CLAN IS WATCHING YOU TWO SQUABBLE THAT'S WHAT!"

Snowpaw recoils like she's been hit in the face with a boulder. I would have smiled if he hadn't turned on me next.

"ACT LIKE THE LEADERS DAUGHTER NOT A KIT!"

I bristle and step towards him, "I'll act how I act and you won't stop me!"

"No, but I will ignore you."

He swings his head around as Snowpaw starts too cheer.

"Both of you."

The cheers die into a horrible silence, "Unless you work together."

My stomach plummets and the she-cats stare at each other with mortified expressions before chorusing,

"TOGETHER?!"

**AN: Willow next! Please review if you want to see something special happen and would like to request for a side story or special edition.**

**Stay Wild!**


	5. Chapter 5

Willow rushed out saying, "Thanks Aunty Ella, don't worry I promise I'll be back before ten!"

It was the weekend! She had blue striped tights on with black converse high tops. They had a blue trim and her shirt was a white T that had, _you've cat to be kitten me right meow, _on it. Over her tights she wore a heavily pleated light blue skirt over the tights. She liked the ribbon and had kept the light blue bow around her neck. It sort of reminded her of a kittypet's collar but she shrugged that off. Suddenly a black cat shot out and sat in front of her. She looked at it with an eyebrow raised, something she couldn't do before and found it amusing to use.

"Can I understand you...?" She let the question hang. Squatting in front of it she leaned towards him and looked at him through her right eye.

"Space bubble God!" It suddenly meowed, stepping back.

"EEP!" She fell back with a killer headache, onto the concrete. She rubbed her backside and was about to apologise to him when a voice from the gate stopped her,

"Playing in the dirt are we?" Patrick stood staring down at Willow with a grin on his face. He was wearing black jeans and had some sort of straps wrapping around his leg. He had a small necklace with a silver cross. Not a catholic one just because it looked pretty cool in its design. He had a white shirt on that had _fanged _written across it. His hair was clean and it looked kind of spiky, yet soft. Suddenly Willow had an urge to touch it and started blushing at the thought. He laughed when she blushed and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up.

"So, market place right?" He asked, looking at her as they walked down the street. She nodded,

"Y-you were early..."

"Yeah, I didn't want to wait, sorry..."

She jolted as his face saddened and said, "No! It's ok! I don't mind!"

When he didn't say anything she said, "I... I liked that you came to get me instead of waiting at the park... It was- kind..." She started blushing again and looked away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run. She had a black handbag dangling from her shoulders and it bounced against her shoulders as she ran to keep on her feet.

"Oi, Star!"

She looked around for the teasing voice but couldn't find it. While she was looking Patrick stopped suddenly and she tripped and fell onto his back. He was like six foot tall and she was only five. Willow fell and clutched at his shirt trying to regain her balance. Peering round his side she looked up at his face which was desperately trying to control a temper. Suddenly it became calm, no emotion at all. She looked down the cobblestone path and saw three boys all dressed in plain jeans and coloured shirts. When she peeped around they were three metres away. She tried to hide behind him cowardly, but the boy in a green shirt pulled her away before she could,

"This your girl, is it Star?" He sniggered. "Thought, you'd do better."

He was obviously their leader. He held her wrist high and painfully tight in his grip. He leaned forward to look at her closely. That was it. Her warrior roots kicked in and she yanked her hand out of his grip. Her eyes were cold. Patrick growled a warning at them and pulled her back towards him. For a moment she let him hold her with one hand protectively across her back. She looked up at him but his face was still emotionless. Gently she pushed away as another boy tried to get her again she growled,

"Back off, mouse-brain." They cooed in mock horror. Both sidekicks ascended on her. Patrick punched their leader hard in the jaw, turning in time to see her round house kick one, before the white shirt tried to punch her. She turned sideways and expecting to hit resistance he was thrown off balance. She grabbed his shirt, and pulled him close to her face. He saw a look that would horrify him for many days to come, something deadly. This girl had experience, she was not a procession. She smiled grimly and drew her fist back. His eyes widened and she said,

"Run. Run now, keep running and don't let me see you tormenting anyone again." Her voice showed it was a warning and for a moment of defiance he said,

"What you gonna do if I don't!"

He cringed when she smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that!" She said it cheerfully but her smile faded and she laughed in happiness.

A few minutes later they walked away, leaving two boys unconscious, one with a bruised lip and the other with a cracked rib. The third was slung across a branch of a tree. He had a pine cone down his pants, and was groaning from a broken arm, a pounding headache and a sore rump from a kick of her boot. Patrick looked back to see him slipping from the branch,

"Err, Willow..." she waved a hand in dismissal and Patrick saw that the boy had a rope tied to his ankles, with fabric between it and his skin. As he fell the rope caught him and he dangled in the air. He smiled and thought, _Best girl ever!_

The rest of their date consisted of food, an arm wrestling competition which somehow, Willow won, much to the local boy's surprise. She looked petite but they had no doubt she could beat them up in two seconds. A lot of them had seen the three boys' mistake. Now the couple sat on the edge of a look out. There wasn't a railing to stop them falling, so Patrick stayed a meter from the edge. He almost died of a heart attack when Willow literally jumped onto the edge. The wind blew back her head and she drew in a deep lungful of salt air.

_She's just like a cat... _Patrick thought with a smile, she was a fighter, had a mountain of pride and didn't care for cautious. Plus she is beautiful.

Later that day the pair walked through a park with close set trees. As Willow watched Patrick walk with happiness all over his face she realised she had started to like him. Not just because the girl she had swapped with had but because he was a really nice guy.

_Nightpaw I think we are wrong about twolegs... _She thought as she watched a young twoleg trot in front of a mother whose face was twisted with worry. Another lady was feeding some birds, a caring expression on her face. A man had lifted up his son and had a wide smile. Then she saw a kid patting a wild cat. He called happily to it, she walked over to him and smiled,

"You have to stand back a bit... Or he will think you're a threat. Hold out your-"she stopped herself from saying 'paw' and said, "hand, and don't look him in the eye." She took a few paces back and did as she had said. The cat took a few hesitant steps towards her before she sniffed her hand and started to purr. The little boy laughed and Willow said,

"Pat him here." she started scratching under the cats chin. It rolled onto his back and purred in delight. She watched the kid do this before walking away. A child sat crying on a park bench and she asked what was wrong,

"Why do you shed tears kitten?" She asked, despite her sadness the kid smiled,

"You talk weird." Willow nodded and squatted in front of the child.

"So what causes your sadness dearest one?" In response she held up a small bird. It looked as though its wing was broken.

"It fell... and now it's hurt!" Willow for some unknown reason to her didn't even think about eating the creature, and instead held her hands out in a cup. The child handed the finch over and Willow held it against her chest. The bird soon fell asleep to the sound of her heart.

"I will look after it for you my kit." Again the child laughed as her parents came around the corner. Soon after them was Patrick,

"You're so quick!" He said breathlessly, one moment she had been there the next she hadn't. She smiled and leaped into his arms, waving good bye to the child. A chirping noise scared Patrick; he was cradling Willow when a bird hopped out of the top of her shirt. Willow had fallen asleep against his chest, her ear where his fast beating heart was. He sat her on a park bench, her head in his lap, and smiled as the time on the roof top came back to him. The baby bird hopped back into her shirt, and he quickly turned away, blushing at her vulnerability. The light was fading by the time he walked through her front gates. He knocked on the front door her Aunty and Uncle eyeing him suspiciously, her family were all really short and he felt like he was Gandalf in a Master Gibbons hobbit hole. He ducked into the house, and laid her on a couch, in front of a burnt out fire.

"Please stay; it's our way of thanking you." Said Willow's Aunty after some discussion. Willow had a blanket over her. He sat at one end of the couch and lifted his arms up blushing hard when she moved up the couch, putting her head back into his lap and grabbing at his shirt, her Uncle's eyes darkened threatening at that,

"If I find out you've done something to her-"

"Oh, be nice!"

"I swear sir I haven't done anything!" He couldn't put his hands down anywhere without touching her so he sat on them, looking away from her sleeping form,

_They say girls shouldn't show their sleeping faces in public, or to guys, so whys she so comfortable doing it? _He thought in confusion.

"Poor boy," Said Ella, "Can't look at her without blushing."

In response Patrick ducked his head in a rather embarrassed way. He eyed the distance between the Uncle and the row of guns. He cleared his throat and asked,

"Do you have a licence for the guns...?"

The Uncle snorted in amusement, "What are you a police officer?"

"Jack don't be rude, he's just making conversation!"

_More like checking my safety._

So they talked for a bit before it got late, it was around ten when Patrick shifted and said, "I think I'll turn in..."

"I'll show you to your room dear!" Volunteered Ella, Jack stood abruptly when Patrick lifted Willow to take her to her room, "Put her down boy!"

"I-I was just..."

"I know what you were-"

"Jack shut up!"

You could tell who the boss in the house was, Jack subsided though not willingly. Patrick followed Ella upstairs, "Where's her room?"

"Down the hall to the right."

"Thanks." He started down the hall while Ella got a towel and soap for him to have a shower. Patrick opened Willow's bedroom door and found many pictures of cats, there were particular amounts of black cats and brown tabby's together, all the cats were different but it was always the same two pelts together. The room had blue curtains; the walls were white with hand painted flowers crawling up the corners. On the window sill grew some flowers, there was a desk with a picture of him and her on a date together. He blushed and took her over to her bed, a king single with a bed cover that had Warriors™ on it, along with more cats. He put her down, tucked her in, turned the lights off and left. As he turned from closing the door a black cat sat at his feet. He jumped slightly at its appearance. It scratched the door and looked longingly at it. Patrick opened it and the cat shot through. HE smiled quietly before rejoining Ella at his bedroom door. She smiled and said,

"Here's your towel, some soap, any allergic reactions to soap?"

She handed him a bundle and he shook his head,

"Ok."She opened the door across the hall, showing a luxurious bathroom, "Be quick. I'll wash your clothes for you. But for tonight you can have these." She handed him a perfectly fitting set of night clothes.

"Where did this come from?" He asked politely. She laughed and said,

"Our Taylor had an older brother, your height, and shape with broad shoulders, when he moved out."

"Oh, OK. Thanks." He smiled gratefully, before walking into the bathroom; he stripped down and bundled up his clothes in his shirt, handing them to the waiting hand peeping through the slightly open door. He heard the door click and receding footsteps.

After he had had the shower he wrapped the towel around himself. And stepped out into the bathroom, on the bench where his clothes, still hot from the dryer. He put on the plain black long night gear. He was tired and as he was pulling his last piece of clothing, his shirt, over his head the door opened. In stepped Willow, rubbing her eyes, she had the cat ever present at her feet. She was dressed in blue night gear. He blushed as she stared at his stomach, still half asleep. Her eyes widened as she realised what she was staring at,

"I-I-I I'M SO SORRY!" she face palmed herself and turned away, her face red.

"I-It's alright..." He was blushing slightly and after the initial shock of her walking in he pulled down his shirt, "N-Night..."

"Night..." She was surprised when he placed his hand on her head in farewell before slipping out of the door way.

"Well that's a bit awkward, nice going princess." The cat said sarcastically.

She glared down at it,

"Shut up, unless you want a shower too."


End file.
